Unbreakable Soul Bond
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sam finds Bella in the forest after Edward breaks her heart. He imprints on her but it is more than an imprint it is an Unbreakable Soul Bond. Two Souls connected together forever. Neither can be apart from the other for long. What happens when the Cullen's return?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners **

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Sam finds Bella in the forest after Edward breaks her heart. He imprints on her but it is more than an imprint it is an Unbreakable Soul Bond. Two Souls connected together forever. Neither can be apart from the other for long. What happens when the Cullen's return?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Sam, Jared and Paul were looking through the forest for the vampire girl Isabella Swan. They had spilt up to look for her and still had come up with nothing. Until Sam catches her scent Strawberry, Peach, Honey and lilies. He finds it drawing and calming. He quickly follows the scent to find a girl with Brown hair curled up under a tree. This had to be Bella.

"_I found her. Come to me", _Sam thinks before changing to his human form

"Bella are you hurt?" Sam asks the girl

Bella looks up and Sam feels the most intense pull to her like it was not gravity connecting him to the earth but her. Bella was feeling the same her heart had healed just by looking at him. They stared at each over for 5 minutes before Sam had to be near her. He slowly approaches and she watches him. He takes her hand and sparks fly. Bella and Sam were feeling the most intense feelings they had ever had.

"I am Sam Joshua Uley", Sam says gently

"Isabella Marie Swan", Bella says feeling a lot better

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella", Sam says still holding her hand

"How did you find me?" Bella asks

"Promise me you won't freak out", Sam says

"I have been known not to freak out", Bella says with a small smile

She was feeling a whole lot better with Sam.

"I am a werewolf. I change into one when I am angry or at will. We protect La Push", Sam says nervously waiting for her reaction

"So those legends are true too. Anything else I should know?" Bella asks

"When a werewolf finds their mate they call it imprinting. I have imprinted on you", Sam says

Bella gasps, "What does that mean?"

"It means you're me mate. When I mark you, you will stop aging like me. I will never do anything to hurt you. I will love you unconditionally forever. No other woman will interest me but you", Sam explains

"I will need time to think. But I do like you Sam", Bella says with a smile

"Our Imprint is different and I will talk to the elders about it. Ours is stronger then what one of my pack mates has", Sam replies

"How many in your pack?" Bella asks

"3 altogether. I am alpha of the pack. But others will join us soon. The signs are showing", Sam explains

"I would lick to meet them. But my father must be worried. Can you take me home?" Bella asks

Sam scoops her up in his arms and begins to walk.

"You're warm", Bella comments

"It is part of being a wolf", Sam explains

They were soon at the edge of the forest and Sam puts her down.

"Let me escort you too your father so he knows you're safe", Sam says

"Ok. Thank you Sam for finding me", Bella says standing up on her toes and kissing his cheek

Sam feels warmth got through him from the kiss and he liked it. Sam grabs her hand and kisses it.

"I look forward to getting to know you sweetheart", Sam says

Bella blushes, "I am looking forward to getting to know you too"

"Ok let's get you to your father", Sam says leading her out of the woods

He sees his pack brothers giving him a raised eyebrow. But Sam gave them a look telling them he will tell them later.

"Bells!" Charlie shouts rushing to her

"Sorry to worry you dad. I got lost", Bella says

"Thank you Sam for finding her", Charlie says shaking Sam's hand

"It was no trouble Chief Swan. Would you mind if I come and visit Bella some time?" Sam asks hopefully he didn't want to be without her or apart for long.

"Of course. As long as it is alright with Bella", Charlie says looking at his daughter

"It is fine with me", Bella says smiling at Sam

"Let's get you inside and warmed up", Charlie says leading her to the house

"See you Sam", Bella says

"I will be back tomorrow", Sam promises

"I will be waiting", Bella says as she goes inside

"Why did you take so long boss?" Paul asks

"I imprinted", Sam replies

Both boys jaws drop.

"On the vampire girl", Paul says earning him a smack from Sam around his head

"She is not a vampire girl anymore. She is a wolf girl and I order you to treat her with respect", Sam orders

"Ok Sam. Let's get home", Jared says

"Can you stop by Billy's and tell him I need a council meeting tomorrow morning about my Imprint", Sam replies

"Sure see you later", Jared says

They both go into the woods and phase and begin to run to La push

Sam didn't feel like going home he didn't want to leave his imprint so he went into the forest to keep watch till morning came and he had to go to the council meeting…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the idea? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Mild Swearing in this Chapter. This is now an 'M' rated story**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_La Push: Council Hall_

* * *

Sam walks into the council hall with Jared and Paul flanking him. The Elders were Billy Black, Old Quil, Joshua Uley, Thomas Lahote and Harry Clearwater.

"Sam what is this all about?" Billy asks

"I have imprinted. And it is a stronger imprint then the one that Paul has with Emily and Jared has with Kim. I feel really strongly about her and I love her already. It was like steel cables joining us together. I feel like I don't want to leave her for long", Sam explains

"Congratulations Son. I am happy for you", Joshua says smiling

"It sounds like an Unbreakable Soul Bond. When two souls are perfectly matched. No one can break them apart. It has only happened once before. It is a legend. But what you described sounds like it", Old Quil says

"Congratulations Sam", Harry says smiling

"Congratulations Sam", Thomas Lahote says

"Congratulations Sam who is it?" Billy asks

"Isabella Swan", Sam says

The council members gasp.

"You sure you imprinted on her like that?" Harry asks

"Definably sure. I love her and want to protect already. She IS my soul mate", Sam says with conviction

"Jake is not going to like this. He has loved her since they were children", Billy says

"He will have to deal with it. She is not his. She is mine", Sam says

"You want to go to her now don't you?" Joshua chuckles

"Yes dad I do. I promised to come today", Sam says

"Then go. We don't need to hold you up", Billy says smiling widely

"Jared, Paul run a patrol", Sam says

"We will boss", they says phasing to do a run of the border

* * *

_Bella's House_

* * *

Sam gets in his car and drives to Bella's house. He parks out front and knocks on the door.

"Sam!" Bella says throwing her arms around him

Sam laughs, "Bella. I have missed you"

"I have missed you too. Is this normal to feel like that?" Bella asks letting go and leading him in

"Yes. I talked with the elders and they said we have an Unbreakable Soul Bond. It is when two souls are perfect for each other", Sam explains, "It is also going to be hard for me not to mark you straight away"

"Explain to me about Marking", Bella asks

"It is when a wolf bits his imprint on the neck to show the other wolves that she is claimed. When the mark is on you. You don't age as long as I don't. You will only be able to bare my children. You will be a bit warmer. And you will be able to sense me", Sam explains

Bella thinks for a minute, "Is it hard for you not to Mark me now?"

"Yes. My wolf wants to claim you", Sam replies, "The Marking pull is stronger because it is an Unbreakable Soul Bond"

"Well then why don't you claim me?" Bella asks with a blush

She didn't think she would feel so much love for Sam already. But she wanted to be marked. She wanted him. It was so strong.

Sam looks at her in shock didn't think she would agree so soon after all only Jared and Kim had marked. Paul and Emily haven't yet. They were still deciding.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks

"Yes. I need you", Bella says lust in her eyes

"We will go on a picnic tonight and see where that takes us. Tonight is a full moon. It should be the perfect night", Sam says, "I know the perfect spot"

"Sounds like a date", Bella says

"I will get Emily to make us a picnic basket", Sam says pulling out his phone and dialling a number

"Hello?" Emily asks

"Hi Emily it is Sam. I need you to make a picnic basket up for me and my imprint for tonight. Can you do that?" Sam asks

"Sure. You are going to do something romantic aren't you?" Emily asks

"Yes I am", Sam replies

"Well then I better get on with it. Tell your imprint I will meet her soon", Emily says

"I will", Sam says hanging up

"So who's Emily?" Bella asks

"Emily is Paul's Imprint. Kim is Jared's Imprint. Only Jared has marked his imprint", Sam explains

"When do I get to meet all of them?" Bella asks

"Soon. I want time alone with you first", Sam says gently kissing her lips

She kisses him back and it was the best kiss she had ever had in her life. It was amazing he tasted like cinnamon and sugar. They soon pull apart.

"That was some kiss", Bella says

"It was it was great", Sam says smiling at her causing her to blush, "Because we have just meet lets play twenty questions. I ask a question then you ask a question and we answer honestly"

"Deal. You want to go first?" Bella asks

"When were you born?" Sam asks

"September 13th 1987. You?" Bella asks

"March 6th 1986. Why did you move to Forks?" Sam asks

"Because my mother Renee got re-married to a guy named Phil and she wanted to travel with him so I decided to move in with Charlie. I think it was the best decision I have ever made. Who are your parents?" Bella asks

"My mum's name is Allison and father is Joshua Uley", Sam replies, "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"One. Edward was it. And it was basically not a relationship. He controlled me now that I think about it. He was overbearing", Bella says, "What about you?"

"I was in a relationship with Leah Clearwater. But I broke it off when I became a wolf. Because of the imprinting legend. When I looked at Leah for the first time I didn't imprint so I broke it off. She is really bitter about it. She now hates me. Do you miss Edward?" Sam asks

"No. Now that I have you I don't miss him or his family. Do you miss Leah?" Bella asks

"Not really. Now that I have you in my heart forever", Sam says kissing her, "Do you still love the bloodsuckers?"

"No I don't. They abandoned me. So they can go to hell. I have a new family now. Do you still love Leah?" Bella asks

"No. It went away when I imprinted on you. You are my life now. Forever. What's your favourite colour?" Sam asks

"Brown. You?" Bella asks

"Brown too. Like the colour of your eyes", Sam says making Bella blush, "What's your favourite subject at Forks High?"

"English. What was yours?" Bella asks

"History and English. Do you have any admirers?" Sam asks with a smirk

"Yes. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie. You?" Bella asks

"No one wants to get close to me but I have seen people looking at me with lust in their eyes. Who's your friends?" Sam asks

"Angela Weber", Bella says, "You?"

"Paul and Jared. What's your favourite flower?" Sam asks

"White Roses. Do you have any siblings?" Bella asks

"No I don't. Do you have teenagers at school you don't like?" Sam asks

"Yes Jessica Stanley who is a big gossip and Lauren Mallory who is a slut and a bitch to everyone", Bella replies, "Do you live alone?"

"Yes. In a wooden two story house in La Push. What's your favourite season?" Sam asks

"Spring. Everything is so bright it Spring. You?" Bella asks

"Spring is mine too. It makes everything more beautiful", Sam replies, "Where do you work?"

"I work at Newtons Olympic Outfitters. But I don't like it there. Newton is always asking me out", Bella replies with a disgusted look on her face, "Where do you work?"

"When I am not on patrol I run an construction company. I own it. Would you like to work for me as my secretary?" Sam asks now knowing how much she hated her job

"Yes I would. I will give Newton's my week notice today. How big is your house?" Bella asks

"Two stories with 5 rooms and two bathrooms, one attached to the master bedroom. I have an office to a big kitchen and dining room because everyone normally eats at my house", Sam replies, "Do you like cooking?"

"Yes. I have been cooking since I was 7. Renee wasn't much of a cook. So I learnt fast to make my own food. What is your food bill?" Bella asks

"445 Dollars a fortnight for Jared, Paul, Emily, Kim and me. Wolves have a lot of appetite. And there will be more wolves soon so I aspect the bill to go up", Sam replies, "What's your favourite movie?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Doesn't the council pay for your food bill?" Bella asks

"Yes they only pay 500 dollars a fortnight. What's your favourite book?" Sam asks

"Wuthering Heights. Who is on the council?" Bella asks

"Billy Black, Old Quil, Thomas Lahote, Dad and Harry Clearwater", Sam replies, "And myself because I am alpha. What's your favourite animal?"

"Wolf. Especially your wolf. Yours?" Bella asks smiling

"I like wolves too they are a family. And stick together", Sam replies, "What age were you when your parents split?"

"I was a baby. They didn't stay together long. Renee didn't like the wet weather and Charlie refused to move. So Renee took me away. I have heard about the treaty with the vampires what is it?" Bella asks

"They can't step on our land or bit or kill a human. What's your favourite food?" Sam asks

"Brownies. You?" Bella asks

"Brownies and chocolate chip cookies", Sam replies, "Do you miss Renee and Phil?"

"Sometimes. But I like it here more than I thought I would. Who else is going to turn into wolves?" Bella asks

"Embry Call looks like he is going to phase next. So that makes him one of Quileute blood. Jacob Black will too, Quil Ateara and hopefully no one else. What is your favourite pastime?"

"Reading. You?" Bella asks

"Reading too. And jogging around La Push", Sam replies, "What's your favourite time of day?"

"The Sunset and the Sunrise", Bella replies, "You?"

"I like the sunset too. It starts a time of peacefulness", Sam replies

That when the clock strikes 3. And they both jump.

"I better get ready for our date tonight", Sam says

"I need to go grocery shopping, donate some clothes and turn in my letter of resignation", Bella replies

"Do you want me to go with you? I can wait another 90 minutes to get ready", Sam offers

"Thank you. Just let me grab my purse", Bella says getting up and going upstairs grabbing her purse with her money in it and grabbing the bag of Alice's clothes she had gotten so she can donate all of it. She wanted no part in that vampire world again.

"Let me help you with that. It looks heavy", Sam says taking the bag of clothes, "What is in there?"

"Clothes that I don't like. The ones that Alice gave me", Bella replies getting into Sam's black truck

"Don't you like them?" Sam asks as they drive to the donation box

"No. They were never my style and I never felt comfortable in them. Maybe Emily and Kim would like to go shopping with me to get some new clothes?" Bella asks

"I am sure they will. When you meet them you can ask. We are at the donation bin. I will put those clothes in", Sam says

"Thank you", Bella says kissing him

Sam gets out of the truck and heaves the garbage back out of the back of the truck and into the donation bin. They reeked of bloodsuckers. He was glad she was getting rid of them. He hops back in and drives away.

"What next?" Sam asks

"Newton's Olympic Outfitters. So I can quit this job", Bella says smiling

"Newton's it is. I can't wait for you to work with me at the construction company", Sam says

"I can't either. It has to be better then what I am doing now. I only get 6 dollars an hour", Bella says

"Well I will pay you 11 dollars an hour. You will work on school days 3.30 – 6.00 and on the weekends Saturday 9-5 and Sunday 10-4. How do you like that?" Sam asks

"I love it. I will definably work for you. You're more fair then the Newton's. They only give me 5 hours a week work", Bella replies

"As long as you can handle the work. Those are you hours for me", Sam says pulling up outside Newton's

"I will be able to handle it. Now let me go in and tell them I am giving me weeks' notice", Bella says stepping out of the truck and going into the store

"Hi Bella! What are you doing here? Today is not your day on", Mike asks, "Have you come to accept my date request?"

Bella looks at him disgusted with him. She didn't like him like that and never will. She loved Sam.

"I came to give my weeks' notice. I am quitting", Bella says handing over the letter

"You can't quit!" Mike exclaims

"Watch me. I have got a better offer and I intend to take it", Bella says

Mike comes around from the other side of the counter and tries to kiss her. But Bella pushes him away. That's when Sam comes in.

"Get your hands and lips off my girlfriend", Sam growls wrapping an arm around Bella's waist

Mike backs up scared this guy was huge.

"I thought Bella was with Edward", Mike says

"Edward left. I am with Sam now. See you. Make sure you give your mum my weeks' notice", Bella says grabbing Sam's hand and leading him out

"That was Newton?" Sam asks getting back in the truck

"Yes. See what I mean about him?" Bella replies

"Yes. It took all my control not to kill him for touching my imprint", Sam says

"I only have eyes for you so don't go nuts. You know I only belong to you", Bella says

"And I only have eyes for you too. I belong only to you", Sam says kissing her quickly as they pull up at the grocery store

They were half way through shopping when Bella heard to girl voices. That she hated. Is god punishing her? Why does she have to deal with everyone today.

"Hello Bella", Jessica and Lauren say

"Hello Jessica, Hello Lauren", Bella says civilly

"Who's the hot guy with you? He is sexy", Lauren says nearly drooling over Sam

Bella growls, "He is my BOYFRIEND. So hands off. He's taken"

Lauren backs up and so does Jessica.

"What happened to Edward?" Jessica asks

"He moved away. I love Sam now", Bella replies

"You're such a slut. Edward has only been gone a couple of days and you go to the first man you see", Lauren sneers

Sam growls this time, "My girlfriend is not a slut. So you better shut your mouth before I do it for you. Leave my girlfriend alone"

Jessica and Lauren quickly flee the angry Sam. Bella puts a hand on his shoulder and he immediately calms down.

"I see why you don't like those girls", Sam replies as they finish shopping

"Yeh. Sorry you had to deal with that", Bella says

"No problem. You are sexy when you're angry", Sam replies kissing her

"Thanks. You better get me home before our date. I need to get ready", Bella says as Sam puts the bags of groceries in the back of the truck.

"Yes we should be leaving", Sam says

Sam drives Bella back to her house and helps her bring in the groceries.

"I will see you at 8", Sam says giving her a tender kiss

"8 it is. I will be waiting", Bella replies

"See you later", Sam says getting in his truck and driving away

So far so good Sam thought. Now tonight was going to be special for both of them. As long as she was sure he would go along with it. If she said no he would stop. He was a gentleman after all. Now time to get his special place ready for a date…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Bella dressed in her favourite blue blouse and blue jeans and put her hair up. She smiled she was going to be with Sam tonight.

"Bella! Sam is here", Charlie calls

Bella goes down the stairs and smiles when she sees Sam with a white rose in his hand.

"This is for you", Sam says handing her the rose

"Thank you", Bella says putting the rose in her hair

"Gorgeous", Sam whisperers kissing her lips

Charlie clears his throat. Embarrassed by the display of affection. She was never this way with Edward. That told him it was serious.

"Thank you for letting her stay over Charlie", Sam says

"You found her. Have a good time", Charlie says smiling giving his blessing

Sam helps Bella into his truck and begins to drive. They talk about small things as they drive before they stop in the forest.

"We need go by wolf from here. But it's not far. You are going to ride my as a wolf", Sam says

"Ok. Don't let me fall off", Bella says

Sam goes behind the trees to phase and comes back out as a huge black wolf. Bella gasps.

"You're beautiful", Bella says running her hands through his fur

Sam lays down and Bella climbs on and Sam begins to run. It was nothing like it had been with Edward. It was way better. She enjoyed the ride. It was the best feeling in the world. For one she trusted him more than Edward. And that he was the best person in the world for her. They come to a stop minutes later.

Bella gets off Sam and gasps at what's around her. It was a small waterfall with flowers around it. There were fairy lights in the trees. Full moon out and lots of stars in the sky making it look magical. A picnic blanket on the grass with a picnic basket next to it.

Sam's arms comes around her waist.

"Do you like it?" he whisperers in her ear

"I love it", Bella whispers

"Shall we?" Sam asks

"We shall", Bella says taking his hand

They eat what Emily made.

"She packed wine", Sam says

"Let's save that for later", Bella whisperers lustfully

Soon thay start kissing. Suddenly Sam pulls away.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asks

"Yes. Mark me. Make me yours", Bella says bringing him back down and kissing him

**(Author's Note: This is where you hate me. I don't do sex scenes) **

Sam growls and makes love to her before he bites down on her neck. Making her scream in pleasure. He seals in with his tongue and a bond opens up between them. Bella and Sam make love 4 more times that night before they stop.

"That was the best", Bella says breathless

"It was. You're the best", Sam says kissing her mark, "Mine"

"Yours", Bella says kissing him again

"Should we open that wine now?" Sam asks

"I think that would be great", Bella says putting her clothes back on but does cover up the mark on her neck.

Sam pours them one glass of red wine and they both sip it.

"When do I get to meet your parents?" Bella asks taking a sip of wine

"Today if you want. It is well past midnight now", Sam replies

"I would like to meet them. But I need to change first", Bella says finishing her wine

"Let's sleep here tonight. I will take you back home in the morning", Sam says pulling her into his arms

"I would like that", Bella says feeling free in his arms

They fall asleep under the stars. It had been a magical night. The best night in Bella's life.

"Bella wake up the sun is about to rise", Sam says kissing her

She wakes up and they watch the sunrise together and kiss as the new day begins.

"Let's get you home", Sam says helping her up

He takes her back to her house. It was 8am. Charlie was already gone.

"Thanks. I should be ready in two hours to go to your parents", Bella says kissing him

"I will come and get you then. I love you", Sam says kissing her back

"I love you too", Bella says

Sam didn't want to leave her but he had to freshen up and check on Jared and Paul.

"See you in two hours", Sam says getting into his truck

He drives to his house and phases he finds Paul and Jared already phased.

"_Had a good night boss?" Paul asks_

"_Yes I did. I marked her", Sam says_

"_So soon", Jared says_

"_It is what she wanted. And I can't deny her anything", Sam replies_

"_I know the feeling", Jared says_

"_So do I", Paul replies_

"_Anything on patrol?" he asks_

"_Nothing. It was a clean run", Paul says_

"_Paul go home to sleep. Jared patrol to 1 then get Paul to do the rest of the run. I will do tonight's patrol", Sam orders_

"_Ok", they both say as Sam phases back_

Sam walks into his house and has a changes into a shirt and shorts. He realises it had been only 90 minutes he still had half an hour to go. So he picked up his phone and dialled his parents number.

"Hello?" he mum answers

"Hello mum it's me. I am just letting you know I am coming over today in about an hour with my girlfriend", Sam replies

"Your father told me you made an Unbreakable Soul Bond imprint. I can't wait to meet her. Your father will be here so come as soon as you can I can't wait to meet her", his mum says excitedly

Sam chuckles and says thank you before hanging up. Sam then drives to Bella's house she was waiting at the door for him.

Sam opened the truck door for her.

"Thank you", Bella says kissing him first before getting in

"My pleasure", Sam says climbing into the truck

She smelt now like his scent mixed in with her original scent. His wolf was very happy and content.

"Are your parents expecting us?" Bella asks as Sam drives

"Yes. I rang ahead. They are excited to meet you", Sam replies

"I am nervous", Bella confesses

"Don't worry you are my mate. Our imprint is so strong nothing can come between us even my parents", Sam replies

"Thanks. I enjoyed last night", Bella says changing topic

"I did too. It was your first time wasn't it?" Sam asks

"Yes. And I couldn't imagine it being more perfect", Bella admits, "You have done this before"

"Yes once with Leah. But you are the best. It felt so right with you. So natural. I love you", Sam says

"I love you too", Bella says kissing him as they pull up

"Come on lets go my parents are waiting", Sam says helping her out

They walk to the door and Sam opens it for her like a true gentleman. Bella goes in the hall was a white colour with a blue trim around the top.

"Mum, Dad we are here", Sam calls wrapping an arm around Bella's waist and leading her into the living room.

There stood a man with black hair and brown eyes the woman had brown hair and brown eyes like her son.

"Hello I am Allison", the woman says smiling at Bella

"I am Joshua", the man says surprised to see the mating mark already

"I am Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Uley", Bella says politely

"Your part of the family now. Call me mum", Allison says smiling

"You can call me dad", Joshua says smiling

"I will try mum", Bella says a bit hesitantly

"Tell us about yourself Bella. You go to Fork High is that correct?" Allison asks

"Yes. I am a senior", Bella replies

"Do you have a job?" Joshua asks

"I used to work at Newtons Olympic Outfitters", Bella replies

"I offered her a job as a secretary at my construction company", Sam says

"Didn't they pay you well?" Allison asks

"No and their boy is a creep. He kept trying to be with me", Bella says

"Lucky I was there yesterday and scared him off for now", Sam adds

"When's your birthday dear?" Allison asks

"13th of September 1987", Bella replies

"Happy birthday for last week then dear. Did you have a good day?" Allison asks

"Not much. I was with vampires then. I didn't like the party they through me", Bella says looking disgusted

"What happened?" Joshua asks

"One of the Cullen's nearly sucked my blood. I cut myself and he went for me. But the others stopped him not before I was flown into the dishes cutting my arm wide open", Bella replies

Sam growls, "That's that scar on your top arm"

"Yes. The other scare is from James. Another vampire that nearly killed me", Bella says showing them her vampire bite

"How is it you're not a vampire?" Joshua asks

"Edward sucked the venom out before it spread. I am glad because now I have Sam who I love", Bella says

"I am glad you are part of the family Bella. You have done wonders for my son. He is finally happy", Allison says hugging Bella

"I love him mum. So of course I'll make him happy", Bella says letting go

"I guess you took the werewolf use good", Joshua says

"She did. She is good with weird", Sam says smiling lovely at her

"So I have been told", Bella replies

"Did the bloodsuckers have any powers? They were in our legends", Joshua asks

"Yes. One could see the future, one could feel emotions and manipulate them and Edward could read mines but not mine for some reason", Bella replies

"So the legends are true. I will have to tell the other elders that. Your information could be very helpful", Joshua says

"I am glad I can help", Bella says blushing

"I also think that because this bloodsucker couldn't read your mind. Now that your marked to Sam and our an imprint to the pack. That he won't be able to read the packs mines anymore. It is just a feeling", Joshua says

"Are you sure?" Sam asks

"Not positive. The only way to find out is if they come back. And we hope they don't. Bella has made the pack even stronger", Joshua replies

"I am glad I can help make the pack stronger", Bella says blushing

"You are perfect for our son. I am glad he imprinted on you", Joshua says, "I was sceptical about the Unbreakable Soul Bond imprint but now when I see you two together. I can say it is an Unbreakable Soul Bond"

"Thanks do for clearing that up", Sam says

"I will tell the council about your marking your mate. She is official part of the tribe now", Joshua says

"I am?" Bella asks

"Yes. Because you are marked and are the Alpha's mate. You are part of the tribe. Welcome to the tribe", Joshua explains

"Thanks", Bella says

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Allison asks

"Can't mum. I am taking Bella to a restaurant in Port Angeles for lunch", Sam says

"Are you?" Bella asks surprised

"Yes. It will be our third date", Sam says kissing her, "Well we better get going. See you later mum, dad"

"Thank you for coming Bella. You're welcome here anytime", Allison says hugging them both

"Thank you mum", Bella replies

"See you later Bella", Sam's parents say as they drive away

"See that wasn't so bad", Sam teases

Bella smacks him, "So sue me. I was nervous but your parents are so nice. I am glad I meet them"

"They really like you. They never acted that way around Leah", Sam replies

"Really?" Bella asks

"Really. So they really liked you", Sam replies

When they arrive in Port Angeles they go into the restaurant and have lunch. It was another date. Bella had a great time. Sam was amazing for her. He liked the simple things that she liked. Sam paid for the meal and drove her home.

"I have patrol tonight. I will see you in the morning. You can meet Emily and Kim then", Sam says kissing her

Bella kisses him back, "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow", Sam says climbing back into his truck and driving away

Bella hums as she hums as she does the house work. She was so happy. When her Father got home she had dinner on the table ready for him.

"How was your time with Sam?" Charlie asks

"Good. I am meeting his friends tomorrow", Bella replies

"I am glad you are with him Bells. He is good for you", Charlie says

"Thanks dad. I agree he is good for me", Bella replies beaming

They eat the rest of their dinner in silence. Both content with what has happened…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

* * *

Bella had got up early as Sam was coming. She was going to meet the other imprints and wolves. She dressed for comfort and showed of her mark. It was Sunday say Charlie was out fishing with Harry and Billy. Tomorrow was a school holiday. So she thought about going to Seattle with the two imprints to get some clothes that were her type. She was thinking of getting a tattoo too. She wanted Sam to get one too. She was going to talk to him about it. She ate her breakfast and there was a knock on the door. She opens it to find Sam she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"I love you", Bella says

"I love you too. Are you ready?" Sam asks

"Yes. Let's go", Bella says locking the house and hoping into Sam's car

The first minutes of the drive was silent.

"How was your night?" Sam asks Bella

"Good. I could feel you with me. How was Patrol?" Bella asks

"Clean run. I could feel you with me too. It is the marking and the Unbreakable Bond", Sam says

"Sam what do you think of my getting a tattoo?" Bella asks

"Why?" Sam asks raising his eyebrow

"I am not saying. It will be a surprise", Bella says teasing him

"Ok. Do it. I trust you", Sam says

"Where is everyone waiting for us?" Bella asks

"At my house. Here we are now", Sam says pulling up to a two story wooden house

Two big men were standing outside with two women in their arms. Bella gets out and the two women come over.

"I am Emily Young. Paul's imprint", Emily says hugging Bella

"I am Bella Swan. Sam's imprint", Bella says

"I am Kim Silverton. Jared's imprint", Kim says also hugging Bella

Emily had black hair and black eyes and Kim had black hair and brown eyes.

"Bella meet my pack brothers. This is Paul and Jared", Sam says pointing at the both of them

"Pleasure to meet you both", Bella says smiling

"You too Bella. Sam was right you are beautiful. Especially with the mating mark", Paul says smiling

"Hands off she is mine", Sam growls

"Don't worry Sam he is only teasing. Emily, Kim do you want to go shopping in Seattle with me?" Bella asks

"Sure. We will have a girls day and night and come back in the morning", Emily says

"Be careful you three. Call us if you need us", Sam says kissing Bella goodbye

Jared kisses Kim and Paul, Emily. That's when they leave in Emily's car.

"So how was the marking?" Emily asks

"It was so good. I can't describe it", Bella replies

"I know. Paul marked me", Emily says showing her neck

"Jared and I are still deciding", Kim says

"He wants it to be perfect", Emily says to Kim

"I agree with Emily. It has to be a perfect setting", Bella says

"Where did Sam take you?" Emily asks

"To a perfect stop in the woods. He had fairy lights up and everything. It was truly the perfect moment", Bella replies

"How was in hanging out with Vampires?" Kim asks

"Strange. I don't like them anymore. I like wolves more", Bella replies with a smirk, "How old are you?"

"I am 19", Emily says

"I am 19", Kim replies, "You?"

"Just turned 18", Bella replies

The girls laugh. They talk about other things till they get to Seattle.

"Where to first?" Emily asks

"A tattoo place. I want to get a couple of Tattoos", Bella replies

"What of?" Kim asks curiously

"A wolf on my tailbone. A wording on my wrist saying _"Sam's Unbreakable Imprint". _And Sam's name under the wolf", Bella replies

"I might get one saying Jared's Imprint", Kim says thinking

"I definably want one saying Paul's imprint. Let's go", Emily says

They go to the tattoo parlour and Bella gets a black wolf with Sam Joshua Uley under it. And on her wrist _Sam's Unbreakable Imprint. Always yours"_ in cursive writing with two crossed white roses at each side. And on the other wrist _'Wolf Girl. Pack Sisters'. _Emily gets a silver wolf with Paul Thomas Lahote under it. Kim gets a brown wolf with Jared Luke Cameron under it. They both get _'imprints'_ on their wrists.

Bella then got her ears pieced because they did it at the same place. She bought silver dangly wolves for her ears. Emily got hers down too. Kim didn't she said she will wait.

Once they were done they go shopping and Bella had a lot of fun. Unlike her times with Alice. This was her pick. She helped Emily and Kim get some new clothes too. They had fun and laughed the whole day. Bella and Emily bought several earrings.

They booked into a hotel for the night and talked about their boys and what they were like. Before falling asleep. In the morning Bella and Emily woke to find their tattoos had healed and looked fantastic. They healed fast because of the Marking. They had a bit of Werewolf healing in them.

They drive back to Sam's and the boys were waiting for them. They kissed them passionately when seeing their girls.

"Welcome home", Sam whisperers in her ear

"Thank you", Bella says kissing him

"We got tattoos", Emily exclaims

"Really? Let us see", Paul says

Kim shows Jared her dark brown wolf with his name under it. And her wrists saying Imprint and the other saying Wolf Girl, Pack Sisters. Emily shows hers to Paul and he growls in lust that she did that to claim him again as her.

"What are yours?" Sam asks Bella

Bella shows him hers and Sam's eyes go black with lust. He picks her up and takes her to his bedroom. He kisses her mark and her tattoos. Then has sex with her. After they were done they have a shower together and go down stairs to where the others were. With Emily cooking.

"Let me help Emily. I enjoy cooking", Bella says going over to help

They all eat commenting on the great food.

"You eat a lot", Bella says

"It is part of being a wolf", Paul replies

"So you're a wolf girl now?" Jared asks

"Always will be", Bella says looking at Sam with love in her eyes

"I better take you home. Charlie will be waiting", Sam says

"He will. Can you drive me to school tomorrow?" Bella asks

"Yes I will. You don't have to ask", Sam says kissing her

"See you Bella", Emily says hugging her pack sister

Kim does too and Sam and Bella drive off. Sam drops her home saying he had patrol. Otherwise he would come in. Bella said it was ok and took her bags inside.

"Had a good time Bells?" Charlie asks eyeing her earrings

"Yes I did dad. It was great. Do you have a good weekend?" Bella asks

"Went fishing with Harry and Billy. It was good. I caught a lot of fish", Charlie replies

"I will fry some up tomorrow", Bella says

"Thanks. So how serious are you and Sam?" Charlie asks as Bella puts her clothes away

"Very serious dad. He is the one for me", Bella replies showing him her tattoos

"I am glad. I like him. I never liked Edward", Charlie says

"I can say Sam is way better then Edward. Sam treats me right", Bella replies

"Good. Just let him know if he hurts you I will put bullets up his ass", Charlie says

Bella laughs, "I will. Goodnight Dad"

"Goodnight Bells", Charlie says going into his room

Bella slept easy. She was definably at peace with herself. She had Sam and the other imprints and wolves. She had a family where she felt like she belonged…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

_Tuesday_

* * *

Bella got ready for the day in her knew blue blouse and blue skinny jeans and her knew shoes. She made sure the tattoo's except the one an her tailbone showing including her mate mark.

"Morning Dad", Bella says making breakfast

"Sam taking you to school today?" Sam asks

"Yes. I will be leaving soon", Bella replies looking at the clock

"I have to go. I'll be home late tonight", Charlie says

"I'll be at a friend's house. So I will be late as well", Bella informs him

"Ok. Have a good day Bells", Charlie says leaving

Bella felt Sam pull up and goes out locking the door.

"Morning", Sam says kissing her

"Morning. How was your night?" Bella asks

"A kid named Jackson phased. He is 18", Sam replies

"It was a surprise?" Bella asks

"Yes. But his family is from the reservation. He is with Jared and Paul they are helping him. He will be at my house after school. Is that ok?" Sam asks

"Sure. They are your pack", Bella says

"I bought these for you yesterday in Port Angeles", Sam says holding out a box

It was the new iPhone 4g and 64GB.

"Oh thank you Sam. This must have costed a fortune", Bella says looking at it

"I could afford it. You can put your music on it too. I have put my number in it as well as Paul's, Jared's, Emily's, Kim's and Jackson's", Sam replies

"Thank you. I will use it", Bella replies

"Read the back", Sam says

Bella turns and over and reads.

_Isabella Marie Swan: Imprint and Mate. Always Loved._

"This is perfect Sam. Thank you", Bella says kissing him

"You're welcome. We are at your school now", Sam says pulling in

Bella puts the iPhone in her pocket and gets out of the truck. Sam gets out too.

"See you after school", Sam says

"See you after school", Bella says

They kiss and the whisperers started.

"Have a good day", Bella says as he goes

"So Bella who is your boyfriend?" Angela asks walking next to Bella

"Sam Uley he is from La Push", Bella replies to her friend

"Are you serious?" Angela asks

"Yes. Very serious. What about you and Ben?" Bella asks

"He cheated on me with Lauren of all people. So I dumped him", Angela replies

"I am so sorry. Do you want to come to my boyfriend's place after school? I will ask him now", Bella says pulling out her iPhone seeing that Angela needed a friend right now

"Bella how can I help you?" Sam asks

"Can Angela my friend come over after school? Her boyfriend cheated on her and she is upset", Bella explains

"Sure. I would like to meet your good friend", Sam replies

"Ok thanks. Love you see you later", Bella replies

"Love you too", Sam says as Bella hangs up

"You can come over. We will have a big girl talk", Bella says

"Thank you for being such a good friend", Angela says

"You're one of my good friends. Wait to you meet my others", Bella says

"Can't wait", Angela says

The rest of the day goes by slow. Tyler, Mike and Eric tried turning her one but she said she was taken and that her boyfriend would beat them up if they didn't stop. Jessica and Lauren tried getting details out of her and telling her she wasn't good enough and Angela wasn't good enough. But Bella said that they are better people then them and that her boyfriend likes her for her brain not her looks. That they had so fake. That made them left the two girls alone.

Finally it was the end of the day and Bella leads Angela to the familiar black truck and gets in the back with her because it had been a tough day on Angela.

"Had a good day ladies?" Sam asks driving away

"It could have been better. Sam Uley this is my friend Angela Weber", Bella says introducing them

"It is nice to meet you Angela. Bella told me how good of friend you are to her. I am sorry for what happened to you", Sam says while driving

"Thank you Sam. Bella told me all about you. You sound like a nice person. I am glad Bella has you", Angela says

"I am glad to have her. She is the most beautiful, smart and everything else person in the world", Sam says

Angela could tell how much Sam loved Bella. She was lucky. She didn't have someone. They pulled up at Sam's house and Sam leads them in.

"Bella this is Jackson", Sam says introducing her to the new wolf

"Nice to meet you", Bella says

But Jackson wasn't paying attention he was looking at Angela with love in his eyes.

"Oh boy. Looks like Angela is meant to be part of the pack", Sam says wrapping his arms around Bella

"It looks like it", Bella says smiling

"Jackson maybe you should take Angela for a walk", Sam suggests

Angela and Jackson leaves and all the rest laugh.

"Looks like imprinting is not rare", Jared says with a chuckle

"Looks like it", Sam says

"How was your day at school Bella?" Emily asks from Paul's lap

"The boys were trying to go out with me again. I told them Sam will get them if they make a move on me", Bella replies

"Damn right I will", Sam says

After an hour of talking Angela and Jackson come back in holding hands.

"You told her?" Paul asks

"Yes. She didn't believe me at first but I showed her my wolf and she didn't run away screaming. I explained everything to her", Jackson says smiling lovingly at Angela

Angela blushes, "Is this how you feel all the time Bella?"

"Yes but more intense. Sam and I have an Unbreakable Soul Bond imprint", Bella replies

"And we are marked", Sam adds

"Welcome to the pack sister. I am Emily, Paul's imprint", Emily says

"I am Kim, Jared's imprint", Kim says smiling

"It is good to meet you", Angela says liking them

"We are going to be great friends", Emily says

"Boys why don't you go so we can have some girl time", Kim says

"Ok. We will do a patrol. See you in an hour", Sam says kissing Bella on the lips

The others do the same before leaving.

"What colour wolves are Sam, Jared and Paul?" Angela asks

"Sam is black", Bella replies

"Jared is dark brown", Kim replies

"Paul is grey-silver", Emily replies

"What colour is Jackson?" Bella asks

"Greyish-blue", Angela replies, "I really like his wolf"

"We all love our wolves wolf forms", Emily says

"I saw your tattoos can I see them?" Angela asks

They showed them off. Angela liking them.

"Do you want one done?" Bella asks

"I guess. I am a wolf girl now you call it", Angela says with a smile

"This weekend we go to Port Angeles and get it down. Do you want the same as ours?" Bella asks

"Yes. But a greyish-blue wolf instead of the others", Angela replies

"Good choice. Jackson will like that", Kim says

"Are any of you marked? He explained that to me", Angela asks

"I am marked", Emily says

"So am I", Bella replies

"What does it feel like?" Angela asks

"It is the best feeling in the world", Bella says touching her mark

"Maybe after I get to know Jackson more I will get him to mark me", Angela says

"Take your time. He will wait for you to be ready", Emily says

"Can you cook?" Kim asks

"Yes why?" Angela asks

"Because the boys eat a lot. We better start cooking", Emily replies

They all laugh cooking a big lot of dinner. The boys come in and kiss their imprints before eating.

"What did you ladies talk about?" Paul asks

"I am getting tattoos like Emily, Kim and Bella", Angela says

"Cool. I can't wait to see what you get", Jackson says smiling

Angela blushes.

"Let me welcome you to the pack Angela. You will be a great pack sister", Sam says

"Thank you", Angela replies

"We are having the legends told on Sunday for the imprints and Jackson. You are invited", Sam says to Angela

"Great. I will love to hear the stories", Angela says

"By the way just to warn you. The Cullen's were vampires", Bella warns

"How did you put up with them?" Angela asks

"Not very well. I don't like them. They were too controlling. I am happy here now", Bella replies

"I am happy being part of the pack imprints it is like having a big family", Angela says

"That's the way it's meant to be. We can go shopping together and everything", Emily replies

"I would like that", Angela says

"I better drive you both home", Sam says after dinner

"Thanks Sam. But I will take Angela home if that's alright with her?" Jackson asks

"Sure. See you tomorrow at school Bella", Angela says

"See you", Bella replies

Sam helps her into the truck and drives her home.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Bella asks

"Yes. After school though I have work. So you're going to have to drive yourself", Sam says apologetically

"That's all right. I love you", Bella says kissing him

"I love you too. Ring me if you need me", Sam says

"I will", Bella says as Sam leaves

Bella goes in the house with a smile. Now Angela was part of the pack. What other surprises were coming?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

_Two and a half months later_

* * *

_Christmas_

* * *

It had been a good two months. The pack was closer than ever. Embry had joined the pack in November. Now there were 5 wolves and 5 imprints. Embry was 16 and had imprinted on his classmate Elyssa Howard. She immediately fit into the other imprints even if they were older then she was.

Angela had got her tattoos like she said she would Jackson was thrilled. Jackson had marked Angela 5 weeks after they meet. And Kim and Jared finally did it too. Sam said to Embry and Elyssa they couldn't mark till they were 18. They were too young.

Bella had started working at Sam's company and she loved it there. It was more fun then Newton's. Speaking of Newton's Mike kept trying to get her on a date. Before she put a restraining order on him for forcefully kissing her. Her father and Sam were furious. They suggested the restraining order. Which she had down the very next day. Now Mike couldn't be with 5 feet of her otherwise he will get arrested.

It was Christmas now and Bella was getting ready to go over to Sam's. Charlie was spending lunch with Harry Clearwater and his family. Her dads present for her was a cooking set. Which she loved.

Bella dressed in a red blouse and skinny jeans her hair up showing her mark. She grabbed her presents for the pack and went down stairs were Sam was waiting.

"Ready?" Sam asks

"Yes. Let's go", Bella says kissing him

They get in the truck and Sam drives them to his house were everyone was waiting. They all hugged each other and moved into the living room.

"Time for presents!" Emily says

"Who's first?" Paul asks

"Elyssa's first. Here is mine", Emily says handing Elyssa her present

It was new books because she loved readying. Embry gave her a bracelet. The others gave her clothes and new books. Then it was Kim's turn. She got a wolf necklace with a ruby in its eyes. She loved it and kissed him. She and the others unwrapped presents till it gets to Bella and Sam.

"This is yours", Bella says handing a box to Sam

He opened the heavy present to find a new tool kit. He loved it.

"I love you", Sam says kissing her

"I love you too", Bella says returning the kiss

"Now I have a couple of gifts for you. Here is the first one", Sam says handing her the small box

Bella opens it to find a silver charm bracelet with a wolf, a tree, a sun, Roses crossed and a waterfall charms on it.

"Will you put it on me?" Bella asks

"Sure", Sam says putting the charm bracelet on and kissing her wrist.

"So what is the next on?" Bella asks

"Here", Sam says handing her a smaller box

She opened it and found a ring. It had black diamonds and silver diamonds made up of two hearts. Engraved in side was _"Yours Forever"_

"I love it", Bella whisperers

"It's a promise ring. Let me put it on you", Sam says sliding then ring onto her finger

They kiss and everyone cheers.

"Well done. Let me look!" Emily says looking at the ring

"It's beautiful", Kim says

"I agree", Angela says smiling

"It is perfect for her", Emily says

"Thanks you guys. Thanks Sam", Bella says kissing him

"I have one last gift for you", Sam says holding out another box

Bella opens it to find keys.

"They are too the house. Do you want to move in with me?" Sam asks

"Yes. I will", Bella says kissing him

Everyone cheers again.

"I need to tell my father", Bella says

"I asked his permission he said yes", Sam replies

"You thought of everything", Bella says kissing him

"I love you", Sam kisses her back

"I love you too. You will have to help me move and buy so new furniture", Bella replies

"We will. We start tomorrow. Can you guys help?" Sam asks his pack

"Of course. But all you boys do the heavy lifting", Emily says smiling

"Why us?" Paul whines

"Because your stronger than us", Kim points out

They all laugh and have Christmas Lunch then Sam drives Bella home were Charlie was waiting for her. With the Blacks. Jacob was glaring at Sam

"Great", Bella groans

"Don't worry. I won't be around for long. Hopefully he will say in check because of his father", Sam says as they get out

"What's going on dad?" Bella asks

"I have one more Christmas present for you. Sam and all those boys helped", Charlie says taking the tarp of a beautiful new silver truck.

"Dad guys this is too much", Bella says

"It's for you. I love you Bells", Charlie says hugging her then hands her the keys

"Thank you. Sam say thank you for the boys for me", Bella says clutching the keys

"I will. I will see you tomorrow", Sam says kissing her

"See you tomorrow to help me pack", Bella says

"Why are you packing?" Jacob asks

"Bella is moving in with Sam", Charlie says proudly smiling at the couple

Jacob grinds his teeth together.

"Jacob be nice. I am happy for you Bella", Billy says smiling

"Thank you Billy", Bella says as they go in

"Is that a promise ring?" Jacob asks looking at her hand

"Yes. Sam gave me it today", Bella says cooking dinner

"He is in a cult Bella. You have to get away from him", Jacob replies

"He is not in a cult Jacob Black. I love Sam and for me there will be no other for me", Bella says

Jacob didn't like that. He loved Bella and didn't want with her to be with him. He sulked all night till it was time to go.

"See you Bella", Jacob says, "Will I see you later?"

"Maybe", Bella says vaguely not promising anything

The next day Bella packs her stuff with the help of Angela, Kim, Emily and Elyssa. She packs her stuff and puts it in the trucks. She hugs her father who promises to visit and they drive away. Bella and Sam puts her bags in the house then they went out furniture shopping with the others in Port Angeles. They buy a King Bed for the master bedroom with a black wolf quilt with silver all around it. It was prefect for them. They got chest of draws to and bedside tables. A bigger dinning table. A desk for Bella's office. Two bookcases. They picked out a new black couch set and a black table. They also bought some light purple and white paint to paint the house. The furniture would be delivered in three days another time for the boys to paint the house.

While the boys painted the house the girls went shopping for more clothes in Port Angeles. They got some good winter clothes and scarves. The girls laughed and had a good time also buying some books.

They went and slept at Charlie's for the night so the paint would dry. When they went to the house the next day it was great the boys had down a good job.

"I love it", Bella squeals

"I am glad. It looks good", Sam says placing his arms around her

"When will the furniture be delivered?" Jared asks

"Tomorrow. You boys will have to set it up", Bella replies

"Don't worry we will be here early", Paul says

"We have to patrol now will you girls be alright here?" Sam asks

"Yes. Go. Be careful", Bella says kissing him

"Always am. See you later", Sam says kissing her back before they all leave

"This is great. I am glad the furniture will come tomorrow it will finish it off", Bella says

"I agree. The boys will have to do more work", Emily says

Everyone laughs and sits down on the worn couch that was being replaced tomorrow and had some girl talk before the boys come back at Midnight.

"What happened? You stayed out late?" Bella asks worriedly

"We caught the scent of two vampire we chased them to the Canadian border", Sam replies warily

"Where they the Cullen's?" Angela asks

"No. Two different scents. Embry and Jackson are on patrol now. We are going to have a consent patrol now. They tried to get onto the Reservation", Sam replies

"Let's get some sleep. It's Midnight and we have furniture being delivered at 9", Bella says

"Can we sleep here?" Elyssa and Angela asks

"Sure. Take one of the guest rooms", Sam says

They sleep and in the morning the truck comes the boys told the drivers to leave the furniture on the pouch. Once they were gone they put the new furniture in and the old furniture out. It looked great once it was done.

"Thank you for making this house a home", Sam says kissing Bella

"My pleasure", Bella replies kissing him back

_New Years Eve…_

All the wolves and imprints were gathered outside counting down to the new year. They didn't have any wine or beer just lemonade and coke. Each wolf held their imprint waiting to ring in the new year. They started counting down when Sam gets down on one knee.

"Bella I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You are my imprint, my everything, my breath, my reason to live. Will you Marry Me?" Sam asks handing out the ring

"Yes", Bella says with tears in her eyes

"ZERO. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouts as Sam spins Bella around and kisses her

The ring was a black diamond flower and diamond petals. It was perfect for her.

Bella and Sam thought this was a perfect way to bring in the New Year. With a new start on life….

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

_6 weeks later…_

* * *

_February 14__th__ 2006_

* * *

Bella was quite happy she had been engaged to Sam for 6 weeks and now she was used to her new status. She loved living on the Reservation. Two other boys had joined the pack and 1 girl in the last 6 weeks. Quil Ateara who was 16, Fred Lahote who was also 16, Rachael Black who was 19. Quil's wolf was a chocolate brown, Fred's wolf was a light silver, and Rachael's wolf was a whitish red colour. It was a surprise when Rachael phased but she got into an argument with Sam for taking her brothers friends away then boom she is a wolf. She now they knew girls could change too. There were now 8 wolves and 7 imprints. Rachael imprinted on a boy named Max he was from La Push. Quil had imprinted on a girl in his class named Claire. She don't get tattoos her parents didn't let her. They didn't even like Quil dating their daughter. Sam was going to talk to the council about telling Claire's parents the secret so Quil would have an easier time.

At school she was best in all her classes next to Angela. She even got less clumsy because of the mark. She had 4 months of school left then she would be free to marry Sam. They planned a July Wedding. They wanted it in the Summer. The colours were white and red like roses.

She still hadn't been to see Jacob. She didn't want to deal with the jealous twit. Who couldn't understanding of the meaning of no.

Her father was alright. She saw him at least 3 times a week if he wasn't busy with all the 'bear' attacks.

They were accurately vampires killing hikers. The pack was working over time trying to catch the killers. After the third sighting of them Bella had asked what they looked like. She immediately told them in was Laurent and Victoria who were both out for revenge on her. She Sam had Embry and Quil transfer to Forks High to protect her. She was perfectly safe with those two.

Now it was Valentine's day and she had a present for him and she knew he had a present for her. She told him to stay out of the garage that the boys built to hold her truck and Sam's and one more spot. She had got a lot of money out of her college fund and bought Sam a big gift. She hoped he would be happy with it.

"I am home", Sam calls

Bella quickly goes to him he was holding a box of chocolates, bunch of white roses and a box. He kisses her lips and hands her the flowers and chocolates.

"I'll put them in a vase. Then I have your present to give you", Bella says, "I love you"

"I love you too", Sam says, "We have reservations at a restaurant in Port Angeles. We go in two hours. Here is your other present"

Sam hands her the small box Bella opens it to find a pair of earrings.

"They are real diamonds", Sam says in her ear

"Oh Sam they are beautiful. I will wear them tonight", Bella says kissing him

"I have something else to show you", Sam says showing his other shoulder that didn't have the Quileute tattoo

His shoulder had a white roses crossed with _Isabella Marie Swan_ under it. And _My Imprint_.

"Sam that is wonderful. I love it", Bella says looking it over

It was amazing. It was so sweet of him to do that.

"I will get ready. But first your present. Take my hand and close your eyes", Bella says taking his hand

He closes his eyes trusting her completely like she him. He felt being lead out of the house and the garage door opening.

"Open your eyes", Bella says

Sam opens them to find a Ducati 848 in front of him it was silver and black. He was speechless. She got him an amazing gift. He picks her up and spins her around and gives her a passionate kiss.

"I take it you like it?" Bella asks breathless

"I love it. Do you want to go for a ride?" Sam asks her

"Yes. I bought two helmets and a pair of leather gloves for you", Bella says handing him one and the gloves

Sam gets on the bike with Bella behind him she warps an arm around his waist and he takes off. They speed through the reservation. Bella enjoys the ride. It was fun. She knew Sam won't let her fall. After half hour they are back home.

"I better get changed for this dinner you are taking me too. I'll be ready in an hour", Bella says kissing him

Sam kisses her back and lets her leave.

He checks in with the pack making sure everyone was ok. Before getting into good clothes for this date he set up weeks ago. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that Sam?" Bella asks

"Of course you just finish getting ready", Sam replies heading down the stairs

Sam smells the air and it was Jacob Black's smell. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished the kid would phase already and leave Bella the hell alone. He goes and opens the door.

"What can I do for you Jacob?" Sam asks

"I am here to see Bella and take her back to my place. We will have it to ourselves. I wanted to catch up", Jacob replies

"She is going out to dinner with me. So leave Jacob she is mine", Sam says

"Are you keeping her here against her will?" Jacob demands, "She said she would visit me. But she hasn't. I want to see her"

Sam was about to retort when Bella comes down the stairs in a beautiful green dress her hair curled.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Bella asks joining Sam's side

Jacob runs his eyes over her body. She was beautiful. She had to be his.

"My eyes are up here Jacob Black", Bella says

"Bella please come with me. He is in a cult. He even got my sister to stay here and be with them", Jacob begs

"There is nothing wrong with them. Leave Jacob before I get the shot gun my father can me as a house warming present", Bella says

That's when he sees her engagement ring.

"You're going to marry him!" Jacob yells

"Yes and there is no need to shout. Leave Jacob I AM SAM'S", Bella says

"You will come to your senses just wait and see. You will see they are on drugs", Jacob mutters

"No they are not. Anyway you're 16 and I wouldn't date anyone nearly three years younger then me. I am going to marry Sam", Bella replies giving him the blunt truth

"Leave", Sam says shutting the door in his face

"What a way to start out the evening", Bella smiles at Sam as he pulls her close

"It was one way to start it. Let's go to dinner", Sam says kissing her

They go to his truck

"Who's patrolling tonight?" Bella asks as Sam drives

"Fred and Quil. Since Fred hasn't got an imprint and Quil can't see his. They are doing it. And Embry is keeping an eye on Jacob because he is going to change soon. I hope he does. Then I can Alpha order him away from you", Sam replies

"Hopefully when he phases he will imprint and leave us alone", Bella adds

"That's what I am hoping too", Sam replies

They have a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant they eat and all the Jacob stuff was washed away. They got home and Sam claimed her in their bedroom.

"Happy Valentine's Day", Bella says

"Happy Valentine's Day my Bella", Sam says kissing her again

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

_March 17__th__ 2006_

* * *

The pack was name Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, Jackson Willows, Embry Call, Fred Lahote, Rachael Black, Leah Clearwater, Thomas Clearwater and Seth Clearwater.

Leah had been angry at first. Always giving Bella and Sam a hard time. But then she imprinted on a boy named David Walter. So she was happy. And apologised to Bella and Sam and wished them the best. Leah and Bella were now the best of friends.

Bella, Emily, Angela (Jackson's Imprint), Kim, Penny (Fred's Imprint), Sophie (Thomas imprint), David (Leah's imprint), Max were cooking dinner for the whole pack at Sam's. Claire couldn't come because of her parents. Bella told Sam to sort it out soon so Quil could be happy. He promised he would sort it out. Now he was out with the whole pack Victoria had been seen again so they were still trying to kill her. Bella wanted them to have a nice homemade dinner when they came home…

* * *

_Sam_

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL", a new voice in their heads say_

"_Sam it's Jacob he phased and is going crazy on the front lawn of the Black place", Quil says after being in charge of Jacob watch for today_

"_Little brother calm down", Rachael says _

"_Hang on Jake", Embry says_

"_WHY AM I HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD?!" Jacob yells_

"_Can you ever shut up?" Leah asks running fast_

"_It was not one of his strong points", Rachael says also running fast_

"_You don't shut up Leah", Seth thinks_

"_Careful little bro", Leah thinks nipping at his heals _

"_He is giving me a headache", Paul complains_

"_You are giving ME a headache", Jared complains_

"_You all give me a headache", Fred jokes_

"_You give me more of a headache", Thomas jokes_

_"Me more", Jackson thinks_

"_Shut up all of you. We need to get to Jacob", Sam orders_

"_Yes boss!" they all think_

They were all running to the Black house they find Jacob in wolf form going crazy with Quil watching him trying to get him to calm down.

"_Oh great now I am surround by wolves", Jacob says, "Could me day get any worse?"_

"_Jacob you're a shape-shifter. The Legends are true", Rachael says going over to him_

"_Rach?" Jacob asks_

"_Yes little brother it is me. I am a shifter too", Rachael says_

"_So dad was telling the truth?" Jacob asks_

"_Oh boy Mr Black was telling the truth", Fred jokes_

"_Oh yes alright", Paul jokes_

_"Very yes", Jackson jokes_

"_I have a tail and four legs. I think it is true", Quil jokes_

"_I am furry. I think it is true too", Thomas jokes_

_Leah laughs in their heads at the jokes. Sam growls this was no joking matter._

"_Will you guys knock it off? I am trying to calm my brother down", Rachael snaps_

"_How do I turn human again?" Jacob asks calming down with his sister_

"_Think happy thoughts. But be warned you will turn back naked. I'm going inside to get you some shorts", Rachael says phasing out_

"_Urg. I didn't need to see my sister naked", Jacob says clawing at the ground with his eyes shut_

_The wolves chuckle._

"_You better get used to it. We are going to see your parts when you phase back", Leah says you could feel her smirk_

"I'm back. Jacob think happy thoughts", Rachael says in human form with a pair of shorts in her hand

It takes Jacob two hours to change back. After he had his shorts on the others phase back too. Jacob's eyes land on Sam and he begins to shake again and he explores. Everyone sighs.

"I will get more clothes. We are going to need it", Rachael says walking back into the house

Everyone phases again with a sigh.

"_I am Alpha Jacob Black you will obey me!" Sam says the Alpha timber in his voice_

"_Why are YOU alpha?" Jacob asks angrily_

_You could see in his thoughts he was pissed at Sam._

"_Because I phased first. So the council gave me the right. And I am not backing down yet Jacob Black", Sam says_

"_Does Bella know about this?" Jacob asks pacing as Rachael comes back out_

"_Yes she does. She knows everything", Sam replies keeping his thoughts of HIS Bella hidden away from Black_

"Jacob please calm down and phase back. We would all like to go eat. And Sam IS the alpha so you have to obey him. So get over it. You will learn everything soon enough", Rachael says

It takes another hour for Jacob to calm enough to phase back. The others do too.

"Let's go and eat!" Paul yells

"Where are we going?" Jacob asks as they walk him far away from Sam as possible

"Sam's. Bella and the imprints are making dinner and we are late", Leah says up front with Sam

"What's an imprint?" Jacob asks

"An imprint is our way of saying soul mate. When you see the girl or boy for the first time when you changed into a wolf. It is like gravity. Like she is what is holding you to the earth. Not gravity", Jared explains

"Maybe I will imprint on Bella!" Jacob says excitedly

Everyone exchanges looks. They knew that was not going to happen.

"What?" Jacob asks

"Bella already is someone's imprint", Seth says with a sigh

Jacob begins to shake again.

"Who's?" Jacob growls

"Sam's", Rachael says with a loud sigh as he explodes again

Jacob looks like he was going to go after Sam so Sam quickly phased to defend himself from his pack brother.

"_Jacob Black STOP! You will NOT attack me!" Sam alpha orders_

_Jacob growls as he's feet comes to a stop._

"_You took her from me", Jacob yells_

"_She wasn't anyone's to give away", Leah says phasing in with a sigh_

"_SHE IS MINE", Jacob yells legs still won't work_

"_Jacob buddy she is not yours", Embry thinks_

"_The elders have never seen such a strong bond", Jared adds_

"_I will break them up", Jacob says determined_

"_You can't it is Unbreakable Soul Bond. It is impossible", Rachael says phasing in, "Dad says it is"_

"_He is wrong", Jacob says_

"_He is not. Their bond is sealed", Rachael thinks_

"_Taha Aki and the others chose her for him not you", Paul thinks_

"_When did this happen?" Jacob asks angrily_

"_September", Sam replies_

"_I know it hurts Jacob I should know I was with Sam and know he is with Bella. But you will imprint. Everyone has but Seth. Make it easier on yourself and come to terms with that now", Leah thinks _

"_I can't", Jacob says with a broken howl_

_The other wolves whine._

"_I am sorry Jacob", Sam thinks_

"_No you're not", Jacob thinks _

"_You're right. I love her more than life its self", Sam thinks_

_Jacob growls this wasn't fair. Bella was his._

"_Rachael take him and show him the ropes to help him calm down. We will be at my place. Howl if you need us", Sam says phasing out_

The others phase back and sigh when Jacob and Rachael run off.

"What are you going to do Sam? That kid is determined", Paul says

"He can't break our imprint. So he will just have to live with it", Sam says as they walk

"He is as bad as Paul and his temper or Leah", Jared says laughing

"Hey. I am fine thank you", Leah says

"But at first you weren't", Fred jokes

Leah growls and stalks off into the house to be with her imprint. The boys laugh and follow her in and were greeted with the smell of food and their imprints. Bella comes up and wraps her arms around Sam's neck.

"What happened?" Bella asks

"Jacob phased", Sam says kissing her

"He has a bad as temper as Paul and Leah combined", Jared says Kim on his lap

"He phased three times in anger", Jackson says Angela on his lap

Bella sighs, "Maybe I should talk to him"

"NO!" everyone shouts

"He is a new wolf and you know how dangerous they are. He is only allowed near you with others present", Sam orders

Bella shivers as the alpha timber in his voice rushes over her.

"Ok. I won't see him unless someone else is with me. Now let's eat you all have to be hungry", Bella says leading them to the table

"Have you chosen your Maid of Honour and bridesmaids yet?" Kim asks

"I think I have", Bella says smiling

"Who?" Emily asks

"Angela will you be my Maid of Honour?" Bella asks smiling

"Yes. I will. I am honoured", Angela says smiling

"Who will be your bridesmaids?" Kim asks

"Emily, Kim, Leah, and Rachael", Bella replies

They all get up and hug her.

"I am planning the bachelorette party", Leah calls

"Fine. But don't go overboard", Bella says

"Who is your Best Man and groomsmen? Come on Sam your killing us here" Paul asks

"Fine. Paul is my best man with Jared, Embry, Jackson and Quil are my groomsmen", Sam replies

"WOOH", Paul says

"Calm down Paul", Emily says laughing at her wolf

"I am planning you Bachelor party!" Paul says

"God help us", Quil mutters

"Hey I am not that bad", Paul says

"Yes you are", everyone says

Everyone laughs so does Paul it was true he was bad. They finish dinner then dessert. Everyone goes home to sleep or patrol. And Sam and Bella cuddle on the bed happy with their life even if Jacob was going to be a problem…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
